


The children's secret plan

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley's daughter and Will's son ask to go play together, but they have ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The children's secret plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O plano secreto das crianças](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788614) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> The title is a bit silly, I know, but I really wanted to avoid parent trap. Written for an anon request. Parents meet while taking their children to school au, except I wasn't home when I wrote this and just remembered parents au, so I did picking them up from school instead.

One of the things Riley loved about her job was the hours. She could always pick her daughter up from school, and most nights she could put her to bed before having to leave for work. She was lucky that one if her neighbors, Yrsa, didn’t mind watching Lúna at night, so everything worked well. She waved at Lúna when she saw her running out with the rest of her colleagues.

Lúna arrived with a young boy, probably seven years old, like her. “Mom, can Max come home to play with me? Please?”

“I have to talk to his parents first, to see what they think,” then to Max, “Are they here to pick you up?”

“It’s just my dad, I don’t have a mom. Uncle Diego said dad found me when I was a baby and took me in,” he replied, then started to look around for his father.

“I told him that I just have a mom, so we match,” Lúna said matter-of-factually.

Max’s father arrived just then, before Riley could respond to that.

“Hi,” he greeted. “Let's go, Max?”

“Dad, can I go to Lúna's house to play? Her mom said she wanted to talk to you first.”

He turned to Riley and offered a hand. “Will Gorski, I suppose you are Lúna's mother? Max talks a lot about her.”

“Yes, I’m Riley Blue,” she said, shaking his hand.

“That’s her artist name, she uses it because people make a funny face when they hear her real name, they do that to me too. It’s because we are not from here,” Lúna supplied.

Will laughed. “Yes, Max told me about that. You are from Iceland, right?”

“Yes, we left because the snow makes mom cry since dad died,” Lúna replied before Riley got a chance.

“That’s enough, Lúna. Now if you would let me discuss this with Mr. Gorski.”

“Will is fine. Of course Max can go if you don’t mind, but I would like to write down your address and number.”

“Of course.” She reached in her purse for a pen and a piece of paper.

“Or you come with, dad!” Max suggested.

“Yes, can he, mom?” Lúna pleaded.

“Oh, I’m sure Will has other things to do.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Riley and Will spoke almost at the same time, but the kids were dedicated to defeat them.

“Dad is off work today, of course he can come.”

“Mom wouldn’t mind having you over, and then you could see where we live so you don’t think we are kidnappers.”

The adults still tried to argue, but they couldn’t win against their children. Finally, they agreed that they would all go to Riley's home.

When they were walking to the subway, Max whispered to Lúna, “Do you really think this will work?”

“I hope so, but if they can’t take the hint, we can keep helping them. Before you know it, you’ll have a mom and I'll have a new dad, then we can have sleepovers and play dates every day.”


End file.
